Waiting
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Naruto ingin melaksanakan hari white day untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Uchiha bungsu yang begitu kaku. Pair: NaruSasuNaru. Ide: dr beberapa thn lalu di tempat konser oleh....


Waiting

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Inspirasi: Dari yang lg ULTAH sendiri beberapa thn lalu di konser.

Ucapan terima kasih (tepatnya balas dendam) dan selamat ULTAH dari berudu untuk tousama.

Satu kata:

Manis dan pahit bedanya tipis.

Warning: BL, dan masih banyak lagi.

* * *

Ini adalah bulan pertengahan, bulan yang sangat dinantikan oleh Naruto. –white day!- Itulah tepatnya. Bulan yang benar-benar membuat Naruto bingung untuk memperbaiki dan mengembangkan semuanya. Jika bertanya kenapa Naruto harus bingung? Tentu saja. Pacarnya yang begitu sempurna, dan sangat dikagumi banyak orang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan membuat apapun yang dia inginkan menjadi miliknya-termasuk Naruto ternyata seseorang yang benar-benar kaku.

Tidak peka! Terutama pada apa hadiah yang selalu di berikannya..

Tetapi…

Bukan hadiah..

Bukan hadiah! Bukan hadiah yang berbentuk barang atau apapun yang Naruto inginkan. Naruto menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari selama mereka bersama. Naruto ingin merasakan rasa mempunyai kekasih seutuhnya, merasakan jika mereka itu adalah seorang pasangan, walaupun hanya sebatas berkencan. Ya, merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan setidaknya, karena mau bagaimanapun mereka belum pernah berkencan atau melakukan hal-hal yang mereka pasangan lakukan selama berjadian.

Akhirnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengajak kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha untuk berkencan-pertama kalinya. Berkencan megantikan hari natal mereka, atau hari-hari lainnya yang terlewat karena kesibukan mereka-terutama kesibukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, pacarnya yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya.

"Hn." Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu irit dengan perkataannya dan masih saja memandang tulisan-tulisan yang berada di bukunya. Entah tulisan apa yang berada di dalam sana tampaknya hanya Sasuke saja yang merasa hal itu menarik.

"Aku mau kencan!" Ujar Naruto yang kali ini menunggu perkataan atau reaksi Sasuke.

Buku pun masih belum tertutup, tetapi Sasuke kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto-memandang mata biru milik Naruto. Tidak ada ekspresi atau yang dikeluarkan, hanya sebuah pandangan.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke memandang kembali buku tersebut, Naruto membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Teme!" Naruto tidak tahan untuk mengucapkan nama kecil Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Sasuke membalas dengan nada datar has miliknya, tidak ada emosi.

"Sasuke-teme, kali ini saja?! Ya?" Setengah dari nada Naruto adalah sebuah permohonan dan setengah lagi merupakan nada perintah.

Sasuke memandang bukunya, tetapi terlihat dia tidak membaca melainkan berpikir. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah!" Sasuke berkata pelan tetapi cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar dan segera beranjak dari bangku milik Sasuke.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Naruto sambil berlari ke luar kelas, menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya...

Sasuke pun menarik sebuah kertas yang dia selipkan dibukunya.

'How to make chocolate.'

Sasuke membaca kata-kata tersebut di dalam hati.

* * *

Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Naruto yang sampai pada akhirnya merelakan berjalan-jalan keliling kota untuk mencari coklat, akhirnya menemukan coklat yang cocok untuk Sasuke-coklat tawar. Ya, Sasuke yang tidak menyukai coklat sangat dikenal Naruto sebagai 'teman' kecilnya, tetapi akhirnya, Naruto yang cerdik menemukan ide untuk membelikan Sasuke sebatang coklat yang tidak mengandung pemanis sama sekali.

Naruto berjalan ke luar toko. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya ketika memandang coklat yang sudah terbungkus rapih di dalam kantong belanjanya. Naruto kini berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju-tempat perjanjian.

Saat tiba, Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke di tempat yang dijanjikan-taman ria. Tempat yang dipilih Sasuke yang entah mengapa harus taman ria ini. Naruto menghela nafas, dan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di bawah pohon besar, di depan gerbang menuju bianglala, tempat yang pastinya juga ditentukan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto terus menunggu, sampai tidak terasa waktu sudah 15 menit berlalu. Rasa gelisah, dan cemas mulai meganggunya, tetapi Naruto menepis semua perasaan tersebut dan kembali menunggu.

Suara ponsel pun terdengar…

Dobe, aku terlambat. Tunggu!

Naruto memandang sms tersebut dan membaca berkali-kali…

Sms yang berasal dari Uchiha bungsu...

'Baiklah! Aku tunggu!!' Semangat Naruto dalam hati untuk menunggu orang yang telah ditembaknya atau mantan teman kecilnya.

60 menit kemudian...

Naruto masih menunggu, sudah beratus-ratus orang, berpuluh-puluh pasangan melewatinya, tetapi hanya Naruto yang masih terdiam disitu dan kakinya sudah pegal. Naruto menghela nafas, hawa dinginnya malam sudah mulai merasuki dirinya. 'Sasuke..' Naruto membatin ketika ada seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, mengakibatkan sensasi lega di dirinya. Detak jantungnya kembali normal sebelum membalikkan badan..

"Kiba?!" Seru Naruto yang sedikit kecewa karena bukan orang yang dinantikannya yang datang.

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kiba yang ternyata sedang digandeng oleh seorang wanita yang berwajah merah dan memandang dirinya. _Hinata Hyuuga._

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, rasa sedih mendatanginya. Kiba yang melihat itu semua hanya menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum, berharap teman di depannya sedikit terhibur.

"Jangan bersedih! Semangat! Mungkin Uchiha akan datang sebentar lagi." Kiba menyemangati Naruto.

"Hm!" Naruto tersenyum kembali. 'Iya, aku harus menunggunya.' Naruto memandang Kiba lalu matanya menuju ke arah sebuah benda yang dipegang Kiba. 'Kado?' Naruto bertanya dalam hati dan kembali menatap Kiba.

"Hahaha… Hinata yang memberikannya." Kiba yang menyadari Naruto memandang coklatnya menjadi sedikit memerah pada wajahnya. Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Ah, iya! Naruto aku pamit dulu ya! Neji bisa marah jika aku membawa Hinata lama-lama." Pamit Kiba.

"Ah, iya!" Senyum Naruto, Kiba segera beranjak pergi begitu menyadari waktu makin malam. Naruto melihat Kiba dan Hinata bergandengan membuat bertambah rasa sedih di dirinya. 'Sasuke, kita tidak bisa seperti itu ya?' Naruto membatin dan setetes air mata tidak terasa jatuh ke pipinya, dan lama-lama setetes itu makin banyak.

"A-aku cuman ingin kita bersama dan memperlihatkan bahwa kita pasangan… A-aku cuman ingin bergandengan tan-"

Naruto mehentikan tangisannya memandang berkeliling, melihat beberapa orang mengelilinginya. Lampu yang tadi mati kini berubah menjadi terang, menyinari dirinya.

'A-apa ini?' Naruto masih memandang berkeliling.

Sebuah suara musik pun terlantunkan…

Suara biola yang begitu indah melantunkan bait-bait musik yang indah…

Membuat manusia di sekeliling Naruto mehentikan langkahnya…

Menyaksikan..

Menikmati…

Apa yang Sasuke mainkan…

Naruto memandang kekasih di depannya. Permainan biola yang indah masih terus dimainkan Sasuke. Tangisan kesedihan yang tadi kini berhenti berubah menjadi senyuman..

Senyuman bahagia…

Senyuman harapan terkabul…

Naruto mendengarkan semua musik yang dimainkan biola Sasuke yang dibantu oleh kelompok _orchestra-orchestra_ miliknya.

Seseorang yang tidak Naruto kenali memberikan setangkai mawar merah pada dirinya…

Akhirnya…

Alunan musik pun berhenti…

"Ayo, ikut Dobe!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang membelalakkan mata untuk meninggalkan semua orang yang masih tercengang-cengang, terkagum-kagum di belakang mereka…

Bianglala..

Itulah tujuan mereka…

Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di dalam bianglala, saling berpandangan dan saling membaca hati pasangan masing-masing melewati mata.

Dan..

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dan memandang Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Ini untukmu!" Naruto memberikan coklat yang dibelinya sebelum dia ke taman ria.

Sasuke memandang benda yang berada di tangan Naruto dan mengambilnya secara perlahan, kegusaran terlihat di wajahnya. 'Jika ini coklat, matilah aku!' Pikir Sasuke.

"Itu tidak manis." Naruto menjawab dan tersenyum seperti mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

'Dia memang pengertian.' Sasuke menjadi lega.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Hening pun kembali…

Suasana kota yang terang menjadi pemandangan mereka…

Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya memandang ke luar jendela bianglala…

"Ini!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberikan sebuah benda dengan memalingkan muka.

"Apa ini?" Naruto bertanya bodoh dan mengambil benda tersebut-coklat yang dibungkus dengan rapih dan terdapat lambang hiasan Uchiha di bungkus tersebut.

"Dobe, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang namanya kado?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Teme." Naruto mengembungkan mukanya dan memandang wajah Sasuke.

Merah?

Naruto membelalakkan mata.

"Sasuke? Wajahmu merah?" Naruto bertanya polos.

"Apa sih Dobe?" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada galaknya berharap Naruto tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak kembali, dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat...

Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi dan memandang kado yang berada di tangannya..

"Sasuke! A-aku-"

Nada getir dan menyimpan emosi tersimpan di suara Naruto…

Sasuke kini kembali memandang wajah Naruto, dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang menjadi pandangannya sekarang,

"Naruto?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat Uchiha merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku kira kamu meninggalkan aku," ujar Naruto.

"Aku kira kamu tidak akan datang," lanjut Naruto.

"Aku kira kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya menerima aku sebagai pacar karena kasihan.." Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang membelalakan mata, senyum Sasuke pun tidak dapat tertahankan.

'Naruto..'

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, rasa haru pun tidak dapat dicegahnya…

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu," Sasuke mencium pundak Naruto. Harum has seorang Uzumaki menjalar menuju hidung Sasuke, menimbulkan sensasi kenyamanan.

karena akupun mencintaimu, Dobe!" Sasuke tersenyum.

Pelukan Sasuke pun bertambah erat…

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Ciuman hangat pun singgah dibibir naruto…

Dan..

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun mengalami kencan pertama mereka…

Dalam hati,

Sasuke pun tertawa dan sungguh bersyukur…

Mengalami kencan ini…

Tidak memperdulikan luka bakar yang dialami dirinya ketika membuat coklat,

Untuk seorang Naruto apasih yang tidak?

Naruto Uzumaki.

Orang yang dicintainya…

* * *

R&R if you don't mind?


End file.
